Captive
by SARAobsessed101
Summary: Sequel to Rebecca Stokes Chronciles Part 1 of 3. Rebecca Nick and Sara's daughter is kidnapped by one of her ex-boyfriends. Will her co-workes be able to find her or will she spend the rest of her life with her kidnapper?
1. The Proposal

Introduction

Ryan and Rebecca were both brunettes (Sara and her mother) with blue eyes (Nick's father). As soon as they were born Nick switched over to day shift (while Sara stayed on graveyard), so somebody would always be with them when they were at home.

At the age of twenty-three Ryan had become a coroner (in Vegas) and Rebecca had become a CSI (in Baltimore).

At the age of twenty-four Ryan had been happily married to his wife Nicole (a tall blonde with green eyes) and Rebecca had been dating Brian (a tall brunette with brown eyes) for two years now.

Story

September 21st two-thousand-thirty-six...

It was Ryan and Rebecca's Twenty-fifth birthday, so Sara, Nick, Ryan, Rebecca, Nicole and Brian came to Baltimore (although Brain and Rebecca were already in Baltimore) to Celebrate.

They had just gotten their food, when Brian (who was sitting next to Rebecca at the table) got out of his chair got down on one knee and said "Rebecca when I first saw you walk into my office for the first time to receive your assignment for the day I knew that I wanted to go out with you and I never knew that two years later I would be asking you this, so" he took out the ring from his pocket in his jacket, "will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will!" Rebecca said as he slid a half karat diamond ring (heart shaped) set in twenty-four karat gold on her finger.

Little did Rebecca know that He was watching her every move and was about to take her away from the man she loved...

Sorry for the short chapter,

but thanks for reading,

SARAobsessed101


	2. Abducted

She had just gotten off work from her shift (graveyard) that night and she felt great, but to be more specific accomplished. "Hey Becca! Great job on the Allison Harper case today," Brian said as she took out her jacket out of her locker and put it on. (Allison Harper was a twenty-three year old woman found stabbed to death in her apartment).

"It's all in a day's work," Rebecca replied as she took her purse out of her locker and threw it over her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Brian as asked as he put his jacket on. (They were out at Rebecca's birthday dinner right before shift, so Brian drove her in from the restaurant.)

"Let's go," Rebecca replied as she headed for the door and just as she was about to open it Brian opened it for her.

"You know you didn't have to do that. Right?" Rebecca asked Brian as he closed the door behind them.

"I know I just wanted to," Brian said as they passed Jennifer Gracey (a tall dirty-blonde green-eyed woman who had been Rebecca's best friend since middle school) in the hall.

"See you tomorrow Jen," Becca said as Jen opened the locker room door.

"See you later," Jen replied as she entered the locker room.

Before the couple knew it they were in front of Rebecca's house...

"How about we got out for dinner tomorrow to celebrate the you know what," Brian suggested.

"That would be lovely," Rebecca said.

"Where do you want to go?" Brian asked.

"How about the ESPN Zone," Rebecca suggested.

"Whatever you want," Brain responded.

"That's so sweet. What time?" Rebecca asked.

"Eight-thirty?" Brain asked.

"Perfect... and thanks for picking me up and dropping me off," Rebecca said.

"No problem, so see you tomorrow at eight then," Brian said.

"See you then," Rebecca said as she leaned over to the driver's side of the car and gave Brian a small peck on the lips. Then she waved good-bye took out her car keys, walked up to her front door, unlocked the door and walked in her house (Brian always stick around to make sure she got in her house safe). She closed the door behind her, opened the door to the coat closet and stuck her black blazer she had been wearing in it, and walked into her room took off her three inch black pumps and slid them in her closet, grabbed her pajamas, went into the bathroom to change, came out, threw her dirty clothes into the hamper by her bathroom door, laid down in bed, turned on her TV to Sports Center and fell asleep about a half hour later. He had been hiding in her guest bedroom closet since about midnight and he was sure that she was asleep by now, so he crept out of the closet and into Rebecca's room, pulled out the chloroform soaked rag he had brought, and covered her mouth for about five seconds (so he knew she was knocked out), and checked her bedside digital alarm clock.

_Nine. Perfect! All of my her neighbors have left for work by now,_ he thoughtso he hauled Rebecca's unconscious body out to his car (that was parked in-front of her neighbor's house) and off to his house...

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

SARAobsessed101

PS I told you this chapter would be longer!


	3. Mike Polson

Rebecca woke up she tried to roll over and look at her alarm clock (like she always does), but she felt something pulling on her left wrist, she looked up and realized that she was hand-cuffed to the bed which had wood beams going up about five feet (from the top of the mattress) and beams going over top of the bed to the beams on the other side. Rebecca realized that she wasn't in her bedroom and she looked around taking in her surroundings (there was a nightstand to the left (when laying in it facing the ceiling) of the bed with an alarm clock on top of it (that read five thirty) and a closet with wooden doors across from the foot of the bed).

_Empty room, _Rebecca thought as she heard someone open one of the doors (there were two next to each other parallel to the nightstand).

"Good afternoon," the man said as he turned on the lights. Rebecca shielded her eyes from the bright light using her right hand (her left had was the one hand-cuffed tot he bed). When she recovered from the bright she studied the man (who looked about six five and was blonde with bright blue eyes) because he seamed oddly familiar to her and she quickly came up with a name...

"Mike Polson!," Rebecca said as Mike nodded his head.

"You do remember me," Mike said.

"How could I forget the guy that asked me... to... my... senior prom? That's why I'm here!" Rebecca said as Mike sat down on the edge of her bed.

"You are smart," Mike said.

"You kidnapped me because I broke up with you a week after senior prom!?" Rebecca screamed.

"And I have loved you even after the brake-up," Mike said as he closed in to kiss her.

Rebecca realized this and said "I don't now how to tell you this, but I'm engaged." Rebecca held up her hand as she said this and she realized that her engagement ring was missing.

"It doesn't look like that to me," Mike said as he moved in to kiss her again, but this time Rebecca said nothing she just turned her head in the other direction. "There are some clothes in the closet that you can change into. The bathroom is the door on the right the hallway is the door on the left. When you are done changing you can meet me in the living room. It's all the way down the hallway and the room to your left," Mike said as he left the room.

Eight o'clock (at Rebecca's house)...

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

SARAobsessed101


	4. Born to Fly and the Evidence

Brian knocked on the door and waited for Rebecca to answer. He must have been standing there for nearly two minutes when he decided to use the key she had put under the door mat for emergencies. He unlocked the door and walked in. "Becca!," Brian screamed standing in front of her front door. When he got no answer he began to search the house. He found her bedroom the TV was turned on to Sports Center. He knocked on the bathroom door and when he got no answer he walked in the bathroom. She wasn't in the bathroom, so he walked back into her room and saw a rag on her nightstand. He walked over to the nightstand was about to pick it up when his CSI skills kicked in. _This could be evidence of a kidnapping, better not touch it, _Brian thought as he leaned down to smell it. _Chloroform, _Brian thought as he pulled out his cell phone and texted his team Jennifer Gracey, Brittany Kidd (a tall blonde with brown eyes), Anna Granger (a shot brunette with brown eyes), and Detective Chelsea Fluck (a short red-head with blue eyes). The text said...

_I'm at Rebecca's house. I think she's been kidnapped. And this is for Jen, Britt, and Anna BRING YOUR KITS!_

At Mike Polson's house...

Mike had just made her a fantastic dinner it was chicken with a hint of lemon and seasoning and a garden salad.

"Thanks for the dinner Mike. It was fantastic!" Rebecca said as she picked up her plate and lass from the table.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I'm helping you with the dishes," Rebecca responded.

"No your not. Go explore your new surroundings. The door to the backyard is over there and the steps to the basement are over there as well," Mike said as she took the dishes from her.

"Thank you," Rebecca said as she headed for the door that went outside. Rebecca walked outside and she walked up the steps to the deck and she looked over at the area. There was a pool that went almost the full length of the yard it had a diving board on the far end and instead of steps leading into the pool there was a small incline that when walked down lead you into the water. She then remembered what she was wearing gray dress pants with light blue tank top and black open-toed slip-on kitten heels. She slipped off her shoes and walked down on the incline, held up her right pant leg and put her foot in the water. _It's so warm, _Rebecca thought as she back off the incline and ran down to where the diving board. AS soon as she got there she stepped on it and walked to the edge and bounced a couple times making sure it could support her weight. Then she waited for the diving board to stop shaking and she sang the first verse from one of her favorite songs (Born to Fly by Sara Evans)...

"I've been tellin' my dreams to the scarecrow  
'Bout the places that I'd like to see  
I said, friend do you think I'll ever get there  
Ah, but he just stands there smilin' back at me

So I confessed my sins to the preacher  
About the love I've been prayin' to find  
Is there a brown eye'd boy in my future, yeah  
He says. girl you've got nothin' but time

But how do you wait for heaven  
And who has that much time  
And how do you keep your feet on the ground  
When you know, that you were born, you were born to fly

My daddy, he's grounded like the oak tree  
My momma, she is steady as the sun  
Oh you know I love my folks  
But I keep starin' down the road  
Just lookin' for my one chance to run

Yeah, 'cause I will soar away like the blackbird  
I will blow in the wind like a sea  
I will plant my heart in the garden of my dreams  
And I will grow up where I'll wander wild and free

Oh, how do you wait for heaven  
And who has that much time  
And how do you keep your feet on the ground  
When you know, that you were born  
You were born yeah  
You were born to fly

So how do you wait for heaven  
And who has that much time  
And how do you keep your feet on the ground  
When you know that you were born  
You were born to fly fly fly fly

Hey  
Ooooh, ooooh"

Mike came out of the house and walked up to Rebecca on the diving board and said "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you," Rebecca responded.

At the lab...

Brian sat in his office waiting for an update from his team when suddenly his team joined him in his office and said "Okay guys what do we have?" (Referring to the evidence they had collected (which was fingerprints from both the inside and outside out the front door knob and the chloroform soaked rage (which contained DNA))).

"Well I found matches to Rebecca and all of us on both the inside and outside of the door knob as well as an unknown I fond on the inside and outside as well," Anna said.

"Any other prints?" Brian asked.

"Well all the other prints I found came from us or her mother, father, and brother," Anna said.

"Thanks," Brian said as Anna left the office.

"Lauren I'm counting on you for the DNA results. What do we have?" Brian asked.

"Unfourtately the DNA on the rag is a match to Rebecca," Lauren reported.

"Thank you," Brian said with a sigh as Lauren left the room.

_Great, now I have to tell Rebecca's parents that their daughter has been abducted, _Brian thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

SARAobsessed101

PS This will be one of the longer chapters of the fic.


	5. The Phone Call and the Message

Brian walked over to his file cabinet (which contained all of the graveyard shift's employee's records and information) and quickly found Rebecca's file, walked over to his desk pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number 702-610-9265 (Rebecca's parents' home number).

_Hello. _(A woman's voice.)

Mrs. Stokes?

_Yes, may I ask who is calling._

It's Brian from Baltimore City Crime Lab and... it's my duty to inform you that your daughter has been kidnapped.

_No response._

Mrs. Stokes?

_What's happened? _(A man's voice.)

Mr. Stokes... It's Brian from the Baltimore City Crime Lab... and it's my duty to inform you that you daughter has been abducted.

_Rebecca? _

Yes Rebecca.

_We'll take the first flight available flight to Baltimore. Thank you for the information._

You're welcome. (Brian hung up the phone.)

Eight-thirty the next morning (Mike's house)...

Rebecca was sleeping in bed when she was woken up by Mike speaking "Good morning Rebecca. Did you sleep well?"

"As a matter of fact I did," Rebecca responded.

"That's good to hear," Mike said as he put a tray of food down next to her.

"What's this?" Rebecca asked.

"Breakfast," Mike responded.

"Mike you shouldn't have," Rebecca said as Mike sat down next to her.

"But I wanted to," Mike replied as he gave Rebecca a soft kiss on her cheek. This action made Rebecca shiver and Mike noticed it and said "Everything is going to be alright. After you're done eating would you mind getting dressed and meeting me in the basement?" Rebecca shook her head "no" and Mike left her to eat in peace.

After she was done eating. Rebecca joined Mike in the basement...

Rebecca walked down the stairs to the basement as soon as she stepped into the room (which had hardwood floors with a couch against one of the walls with a TV across from it and a glass coffee table (which had a piece of printer paper on it with a pen next to the paper) in-front of the couch) Mike held her chin to force her to look directly into his eyes and commented her "You look beautiful." Rebecca went to sit on the couch, but Mike forced her down in-front of the paper on the floor. He pulled out a gun and shoved it against her head and said "If you don't write this I'll kill you and send your body to your precious Brian." Rebecca was quivering with fear as she picked up the pen and wrote what Mike told her to...

* * *

I know that this chapter was short,

but thanks for reading!

SARAobsessed101

PS Please review! I am starting to get depressed with this story b/c no one is reviewing,

so again PLEASE REVIEW!

PS2 I am going on my annual family vacation next week,

so I won't update again until around June 19th.


	6. The Arrival and the Envelope

Midnight...

Nick and Sara arrived at the Baltimore City Crime Lab. They went to the receptionist's desk and asked to see Brian Roberts and she pointed them in the direction of Brian's office. They knocked on Brian's door and they were told to come in and take a seat, but they remained standing. "I was hoping to see you again, but not under these circumstances," Brian said as Nick and Sara dropped their suit cases, so the three of them could shake hands.

Nick getting right down to business asked "Do have any leads in Rebecca's kidnapping?"

"Well sir the only lead we have in her case is an unidentified fingerprint we found on both the inside and the outside of her front door door knob," Brian explained.

"Well was there a... ransom note left by her kidnapper?" Sara asked.

"No they only evidence we found at the scene was a chloroform soaked rag which contained Rebecca's DNA and and the fingerprints," Brian said.

"So there wasn't any evidence left by the kidnapper except his fingerprints," Nick concluded.

"That's correct. Mr and Mrs Stokes have you reserved a room at a hotel?" Brian asked.

"No we were hoping to find a hotel in downtown Baltimore tonight," Nick said.

"Since we are going to become family... would you like to stay at my house?" Brian asked.

"We couldn't intrude," Sara stated.

"No! You'll be fine. I have a guest bedroom that you could stay in," Brian stated.

"Well if you insist," Nick answered.

"Would you mind waiting in here for a couple of minutes while I inform my team that I will be gone for a little while?" Brain asked.

"No problem," Sara responded as Brian left the room and headed to the break room to find his team.

"Ladies I going to take Rebecca's parents to my house," Brian said as they all shot him the same look (the what the heck do you mean look).

"They're staying at my place," Brian explained as he left the room.

At Brian house...

Brain's house was a two story single family house with an in-ground pool in the backyard. Brian unlocked the front door and lead Nick and Sara to his guest bedroom and said "Make your self at home. In the kitchen in the drawer under the phone there are some take out menus if you get hungry. I don't mean to leave you so soon, but I have to get back to the lab," Brian said as he left the house. He walked down to the end of the driveway and checked his mail like he always does before he leaves his house. To his surprise he found an envelope with no return address. He got in his car and opened the envelope when he opened Rebecca's engagement ring fell out. Brian took out the peice of paper it was a letter and it read...

Dear Brain,  
I don't love you anymore.  
I have found love in an old relationship and I realized that it was true love.  
I also realized that I'm burning out.  
I can't take this job anymore, so I'm officially quiting.  
I'm sorry,  
Rebecca Stokes

As soon as Brain read this he sped off to the lab...

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

If you go over to my profile you can see one of the pictures I took on vacation.

If you want to see more send me a message with your e-mail and I will e-mail you a copy of the pictures.

Thanks again for reading,

SARAobsessed101


	7. Escape Attempt

On the way to the lab Brian had sent his team a text message saying...

_Rebecca sent me a letter, meet me in my office I'll see you when I get there._

At the lab...

Brian walked right through the doors of the Baltimore City Crime lab and marched straight into his office to find this team sitting there waiting for the details.

"So I took Rebecca parents to my house and when I checked the mail like I always do. I found a letter in my mail box I opened it. Rebecca's engagement ring fellout and the letter said...  
Dear Brain,  
I don't love you any more.  
I have found love in an old relationship and realized that it was true love.  
I also realized that I'm burning out.  
I can't take this job anymore, so I'm officially quiting.  
I'm sorry,  
Rebecca Stokes," Brian said and with that said he passed the letter around, so everyone (they were all wearing latex gloves) could see it with their own eyes.

"This looks like Rebecca's handwriting," Jen pointed out.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't just quit her job. She looked like she loved what she did," Brian said.

"This envelope was licked shut mabye it has some of our kidnappers DNA on it," Anna said.

"There could be some of the perp's fingerprints on the letter and the envelope," Brittany said.

"Okay. Britt I want you to take the envelope to Lauren for the DNA. Jen I want you to compare the letter to some of Rebecca's notes from one of her recent cases and when you guys are done I want you to give the letter and the envelope to Anna to fingerprint them and I am going back home to talk to Rebecca's parents about possible suspects," Brain said and everyone left his office to do their assigned tasks.

At Mike Polson's house...

Rebecca had been locked in her room since after she was forced to write the letter and Mike only visited her to bring her meals.

Rebecca was listening to the radio alarm clock on station 93.1 when Mike entered to give her her late night snack.

"Good evening my darling," Mike said as he entered the room with a tray of Rebecca's assorted fruits (apple slices, sliced bananas, green grapes, watermelon, and strawberries) and laid them on her bed. Rebecca picked up one of the slices of apple and took a bite of it, chewed, and swallowed before making a run for the front door. When she got to the front door she fumbled with the locks, but it was too late. Mike had caught up with her. He threw one of his strong muscular arms around Rebecca's waist and dragged her to her bedroom. Rebecca struggled, but with her height only being 5'4'' put her at a disadvantage. Mike threw her down on her bed and sat on her legs (so she couldn't move them) and started throwing multiple punches to her stomach and to finish it all he threw one hard punch to her left cheek knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Thanks for reading,

REVIEW!

SARAobsessed101


	8. His DNA

At Brian's house...

Brian unlocked the door and walked to the guest bedroom and knocked on the door. "Mr and Mrs Stokes. I would like to talk you," Brian said as Nick answered the door.

"Concerning what?" Nick asked.

"Rebecca's past boyfriends," Brian stated as he entered the room.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Because I received a letter from Rebecca saying that she has found love in a past relationship," Brian explained.

"And you think that one of her old boyfriends kidnapped her," Nick said.

"Yes," Brian responded.

"Well I don't recall any of them, but Sara do you think you know any names?" Nick asked.

"There was one that was really seamed creepy to me. He was the boy that asked her to her senior prom. He was very possessive. Rebecca didn't like that, so she broke up with him a week after prom and he said that he would still love her even though they weren't together," Sara said.

"Do you remember his name?" Brian asked.

"Mike Polson," Sara responded as Nick's cell-phone rang.

Hello

_Dad. It's Ryan._

What's the problem?

_I got the message about Becca. I'm on my way._

I'll reserve you a room in a hotel for the rest of the week.

_Okay._

When does your plane arrive?

_Six fifteen am._

I'll pick you up.

_Okay. See you then._

Bye. (Nick closed his phone.)

"Nick what was that about?" Sara asked.

"Ryan got the message about Becca. He's on his way," Nick answered.

"Does he have a place to stay?" Brian asked.

"No," Nick said.

"He can stay here," Brian said.

"But where are you going to sleep?" Sara asked.

"My sofa has a pull out I'll sleep there," Brain said.

"We can't let you do that," Sara said.

"Oh it's fine. Really," Brain said.

"When does his plane arrive?" Sara asked.

"Six fifteen am," Nick answered.

"I'll pick him up," Brian said.

"No you can't do that," Nick said.

"Yes. I want you guys to relax," Brian said.

"Okay," Sara said.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Stokes you've been a big help," Brain said as he left the house and headed off to the lab.

When he arrived at the lab he went straight to the DNA lad to see if Lauren got anything on the envelope.

"Lauren did you get anything on the envelope?" Brain asked.

"Yes, there was DNA where you lick the envelope," Lauren responded.

"Was it male or female?" Brian asked.

"Male," Lauren responded.

"The kidnapper's. You're done with the envelope right," Brian stated as Lauren shook her head to say "yes". "Seal it in an evidence bag and I'll take it to Anna for fingerprints," Brain said as Lauren handed him a sealed evidence bag and with that he headed off to the fingerprint lab.

"Anna. Lauren's done with the evidence, so can you print it?" Brian asked as he laid the evidence bag on the table.

"I'll text you when I'm done," Anna said as Brian left the room and headed off to document analysis.

"Jen. Did you match the writing on the letter to Rebecca's handwriting?" Brian asked.

"Yes. The writing on the letter is a match to Rebecca," Jen said.

"Jen. Can you run this name through police data bases?" Brian asked.

"Who?" Jen asked.

"Mike Polson. P-O-L-S-O-N. And if you don't get anything on Mike try Michael," Brain said as they both left the room to go to their respective offices.

Six o'clock (at BWI)...

* * *

Thanks for reading,

SARAobsessed101

Please review!

If I don't start getting reviews I might not continue the story until I get a review per chapter.


	9. Tia Belcher and the DPBA

Brian had met Ryan once before and he knows what he looks like (except for being five feet nine inches he looked exactly like Rebecca), so he went down to baggage pickup and waited for Ryan.

Twenty-five minutes later (six thirty)...

He sees Ryan come down and approaches him and says "Hey! Ryan what's up?"

"Oh hey Brain! Nothing much," Ryan responds as he waits for the machine to spit-up his luggage. They find Ryan's suitcase in less than five minutes and they head up to the garage to head out of there. When they were in the car...

"Brian, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but Dad told me he was going to pick me up," Ryan said.

"I wanted your mother and father to relax and settle in to their new environment," Brian explained.

"I assumed they were staying in a hotel," Ryan said.

"No I invited them to stay at my place oh and speaking of that... if you want to stay at my place. That's cool," Brain said.

"You said Mom and Dad are staying at your house right?" Ryan asked.

"Umhm," Brain said.

"Okay. Thanks," Ryan said.

"No problem," Brain responded.

"I... um... have a question for you Brain," Ryan said.

"Shoot," Brain said.

"Can I visit your lab and talk with your coroner in private?" Ryan asked.

"Sure. I'll start heading in that direction," Brain responded.

"Thanks," Ryan said.

"Again no problem," Brian said as they headed off to the lab.

At the lab...

"Chloe (a tall blonde with green eyes who worked the front desk). Can I have a visitor's pass?" Brian asked.

"Here you go," Chloe responded.

"Thank you," Brian responded as he took the pass and handed it to Ryan.

"Thanks," Ryan responded as he put the pass on his belt.

"Our morgue is this way. Our graveyard shift ME (medical examiner) is Tia Belcher," Brain said as he led the way to the morgue.

"We're here," Brian said as he opened the door and Ryan stepped in the morgue. He saw a woman wearing all black with her long blonde hair was worn down.

"Doctor Belcher?" Ryan asked as the woman turned around with revealed her chubby cheeks and brown eyes.

"Yes," Tia said.

"Hello. I'm Ryan Stokes. Rebecca's brother," Ryan said.

"How did you know my name?" Tia asked.

"Brian filled me in," Ryan responded.

"Oh. I know you already know you know this, but... hello I'm Tia Belcher. Please call me Tia," Tia said.

"I know you know my sister Rebecca," Ryan said (Rebecca had gone to school with Tia since sixth grade).

"Yes," Tia responded.

"I presume that you know she has been abducted," Ryan said.

"Yes. I do," Tia stated.

"Tia... I am also a medical examiner and... I hate to say this, but if Rebecca doesn't make it... I would rather you allow me to do the autopsy," Brain said.

"Say no more! I'll sign off for you do the autopsy," Tia said.

"Thank you... well I have Brain waiting for me outside, so... I better go," Ryan said.

Brian drove Ryan to his house. Helped him get settled in and he went back to the lab...

As he walked into the lab he received a text message from Jen saying...

_I have info on Polson. Meet me in my office._

As soon as he read the text from Jen he headed over to her office.

"What did you find?" Brain asked.

"I didn't get anything on Mike or Michael Polson in any police data bases, but I just looked through about fifty websites that included the name Mike Polson and he's a member of the DPBA," Jen said.

"The what?" Brain asked.

"Duckpin Professional Bowlers Association," Jen responded.

"What do they have member profiles?" Brian asked.

"It's like myspace if you want one you can make one," Jen stated.

"So does our guy have one?" Brain asked.

"Yes," Jen said as she pulled up Mike's member profile the first thing that caught Brain's eye was his picture. Short blonde hair with bright blue eyes.

"So he's the kidnapper," Brain said.

"As you can see there's no information about him. Just his stats," Jen said.

"Who runs it?" Brian asked.

"Sue Brucker," Jen responded.

"How can we get in touch with her?" Brain asked.

"I don't know. There's no e-mail no nothing," Jen responded.

"Great," Brain said sarcastically.

"But their next tour is today at eight thirty," Jen responded.

"Where?" Brain asked.

"Hagerstown, Maryland," Jen said.

"Jen we're going on a road trip," Brain said.

At Mike's house...

Rebecca was "sleeping" from just being knocked unconscious. When Mike came in and woke her up with a kiss on the cheek. "What do you want Mike?" Rebecca asked.

"Well... I just came in to tell you that I love you, but after that little stunt you pulled you're not leaving my sight," Mike said and he grabbed her left wrist and hand-cuffed it to the bed again and left.

_Great! Hand-cuffed again,_ Rebecca thought.

Hagerstown, Maryland (eight forty-five am)...

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Same thing as last cahapter...

one review or no new chapter.

Thanks again,

SARAobsessed101


	10. 7258 Meadow Lane

Brain and Jen walk into the bowling alley with both their badges on their belts. Brian asked one of the bowlers "Do you know where I can find Sue Brucker?"

"Yeah, she's in that room down there," he answered pointing to a kid's party room at the other end of the bowling alley.

"Thanks," Brian responded as he led the way to the room. When he got to the room he noticed that here were many bowlers in there waiting to be checked in.

"Sue Brucker?" Brain asked.

"Yes," Sue a bleach blonde short woman with blue eyes responded.

"I'm Brain Roberts and this is Jennifer Gracey from the Baltimore County Crime Lab and we have a few questions regarding one of your members," Brain said.

"Okay check-ins will resume as soon as I'm finished answering these questions," Sue responded and all of the bowlers left the room. "What member?" Sue asked after everyone left the room and the door had been closed.

"Mike Polson," Jen responded.

"He was supposed to bowl last night, but never showed," Sue responded.

"Do you know where he lives?" Brain asked.

"Why?" Sue asked.

"We have reason to believe that he kidnapped one of my CSI's from her house," Brian responded.

"I can look it up for you," Sue responded motioning to the laptop on the table. She was only on the laptop for about two minutes when she said "He resides at 7258 Meadow Lane Baltimore, Maryland 21222."

"Thank you for you cooperation," Brian said as he left the room. The pair walked out to the car and he said "Jen call Chelsea I want a search warrant for 7258 Meadow Lane."

Mike's house (ten thirty am)...

Mike walked in (Rebecca was still hand-cuffed to the bed and listening to the radio) he threw a black string bikini on the bed un-cuffed Rebecca from the bed and said "Come on! We're going swimming."

"But it's ten thirty in the morning," Rebecca responded.

"Who cares? I'll be back in here in five minutes and I want you changed," Mike said and he gave her a kiss and he plunged into her mouth making her pull away, Rebecca quickly grabbed the bikini and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She quickly changed and she examined herself in the mirror. Mike had given her multiple bruises on her stomach and they were all clearly visible.

Meanwhile...

Mike and Jen are speeding to Mike's house to serve the search warrant they had gotten form Judge Conway.

Back at Mike's...

Rebecca noticed a window on the far wall of the bathroom that looked to be about six feet off the ground.

_If I can stand on the trash can I might be able to reach the window and climb out,_ Rebecca thought as she picked up the aluminum trash can and put it under the window. She made sure to be as quiet as a mouse and to not alert Mike, so she quietly stood up on the trash can and unlocked the window. She pulled herself up by holding on the ledge of the window and threw one leg out the window, but she wasn't quick enough Mike suddenly burst through the door and yanked her down off the window sill and dragged her to the bed.

Meanwhile...

Brian, Jen, Brittany, Anna, and Chelsea (along with three policemen) arrived at Mike's house and Brain immediately jumped from his Tahoe and ran to the door, no one answered, so Brain had one of the policemen bring a ram and bust the door down. As soon as the door was down Brain ran into the house (gun drawn). He heard female screams coming from the room at the end of the hallway and a male screaming over it "You thought you could escape again. I thought you were smart enough to learn what would happen after you first attempt at escape!" As soon as Brain heard this he knew that the man was talking to Rebecca, so he ran into the room and screamed "Baltimore County Police!" He saw the suspect sitting on top of Rebecca's legs throwing punches to her stomach with both of her wrists hand-cuffed to the bed.

"Brian," Rebecca managed to say, but her voice was very quiet and strained from screaming. Brain just stared at Rebecca's bruised body and was left speechless.

"Out of words," Mike said as he pulled out a gun from his bathing suit waistband and put the gun to Rebecca's left temple.

"Drop the gun!" Brain screamed.

"Now why would I do that?" Mike asked (still holding the gun to Rebecca's temple).

"Because you don't want to die, so drop the gun and come quietly," Brain said.

"If I die Becca here's coming with me," Mike said and he undid the safety of his gun.

Brain did the same.

"You know I you two get engaged. It was such a beautiful moment, but I couldn't let Rebecca be with someone who didn't love her with all his heart," Mike said as he started to stroke the area from her belly button to the area in between her breasts.

"Get your hands off of her!" Brain screamed, but Mike paid no attention to him and he continued to stroke her, but his finger tightened around the trigger and a shot rang out through the room...

* * *

Thanks for reading!

SARAobsessed101

PS Second cliffhanger of the fic!

PS 2 A cliffahnger is the perfect oppertunity for reviews,

so I won't review unless I get at least one review!


	11. Freed

Rebecca closed her eyes and waited to die, and she laid there with her eyes closed until she left something heavy fall on her chest. She opened her eyes and saw Mike laying on her and the gun out of his hand. "You'll pay for that," Mike said as he went to pick up the gun, but Brain shot him in the back and Mike to the floor.

"Paramedics!" Brian screamed and the paramedics came in and took the unconscious Mike to the ER. Brian walked over to Rebecca sat down on the bed and just stared at her ignorant of what to do.

"Brain," Rebecca said.

"Yes Becca," Brain said.

"I love you," Rebecca said.

"I love you too," Brain said and he closed in to kiss her. After a few seconds of kissing Brain pulled his right hand up to Rebecca's face, and Rebecca suddenly pulled away and Brain noticed the bruise on Rebeccca's face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't notice," Brain said.

"It's okay," Rebecca said.

"If it's okay with you I'm going to go out to the Tahoe and get a chainsaw to get you free," Brain said.

Rebecca nodded to show it was okay and Brain ran out of the house and to the Tahoe and Jen asked "What do you need?"

"Chainsaw," Brain responded grabbing the chainsaw and running into the house. "Okay, I need you to stay still while I'm cutting away at the wood," Brian said to Rebecca who responded with a nod.

Within minutes Rebecca was free.

"Thank you," Rebecca said as she sat up.

"Let's get you to the hospital," Brain said.

"No. I'm fine," Rebecca said.

"No, your not! You were clearly abused while you were here and I want you checked out," Brian protested.

"Fine," Rebecca said as the walked out of the house hand-in-hand.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

SARAobsessed101

PS Sorry for the short chapter!


	12. Her Condition

Later (at the hospital)...

Jennifer, Anna, Brittany, Chelsea, Brain, Tia, Sara, Nick, and Ryan were at the hospital waiting on news on Rebecca's condition.

A Doctor came out and introduced herself as Doctor Clarkson and explained that she was the doctor treating Rebecca.

"How is she Doctor Clarkson?" Sara asked.

"Well she is doing extremely well. No broken ribs or cheek bones. The only thing is that she has some bruising around the mid section," doctor Clarkson explained.

"Can we see her?" Nick asked.

"Five minutes," Doctor Clarkson said and Jennifer, Anna, Brittany, Chelsea, and Tia's cell phones rang.

Jennifer was the first one to speak "DB eighty-year-old woman fould shot to death in bed."

"Shouldice wants us all there," Brittany said.

"He's an idiot," Tia said.

"Tell me about it," Anna said.

"Let's at least say hi to Becca," Chelsea said and they walked in to the room.

"What's up guys?" Rebecca asked.

"Nada mucho, but sorry we can't stay Shouldice assigned us a DB out by Dundalk Middle," Jennifer said.

"Have fun," Rebecca replied.

"Okay," Jen said.

"ILYNLT," Rebecca said.

"ILYNLT," Jen and Tia said and with that they left and Brain, Sara, Nick, and Ryan entered the room.

"Mom, Dad, Ryan, Brain!" Rebecca said and Sara sat down on the bed .

"How are you doing?" Sara asked.

"Fine," Rebecca said.

Sara, Nick, Ryan, and Brian talked with Rebecca until their five minutes was up.

Next Saturday (at Brain's house)...

* * *

By the way ILYNLT means I love you not like that.

My friends and I made it up.

Thanks for reading,

Please review,

SARAobsessed101

PS I would like to thank XxCherryDarlingxX for reviewing the last chapter.


	13. Promiscuous

Today was band practice, so Rebecca went over Brian's house and brought a bathing suit (Brian has an in-ground pool in his back yard and that's their band's "stage").

Rebecca knocked on the door.

* * *

_Flashback (a few months after Rebecca and Brain has started dating)_

_Brian was over Rebecca's house having coffee and he noticed a guitar case in her living room._

_"Do you play?" Brian asked._

_"A little," Rebecca responded._

_"Show me what you got," Brian requested._

_Rebecca took out her guitar and plugged it to an amp and began playing Talk Dirty to Me by Poison._

_After a minute or so of playing Rebecca stopped and Brian said "You're pretty good."_

_"Thanks," Rebecca replied._

_"I have a band and we could use another guitarist. We rehearse on Staurdays at noon," Brain said._

_"I'll be here," Rebecca replied._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Brian answered the door already wearing his bathing suit.

"You go change. I'll be outside with the rest of the band," Brain said.

"Okay," Rebecca said and Brain headed downstairs.

"When you hear music go to the sliding glass door," Brain instructed and he rushed out to the backyard before Rebecca could get out there.

About a minute after Brian was outside Rebecca came out of the house wearing a royal blue bikini (which reveled all of her still healing bruises).

"You look lovely," Brian said.

"Thank you," Rebecca responded and Brain gave Rebecca a quick peck on the lips. "So what do you want to start off with today," Rebecca asked after they broke apart.

"I want to start off with Promiscuous," Brian said and he tossed Rebecca the mic which she easily caught.

They both walked bown to the first step of the pool and..

_Rebecca _and **Brain **sang:

_Am I throwin you off?  
_**Nope  
**_Didn't think so _(Keith (the tall brunette bass player with brown) pressed play on Brain's IPOD)

**How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke**_Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light_

**You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night  
**  
_You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it _(Rebecca took off towards the diving board and Brain followed)

**All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand**

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_

**Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want **(Rebecca stepped on to the diving board and turns around to face Brain)  
_  
Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for? _

**Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need**

_Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready? _(Rebecca steps off the diving and Brain steps over the diving board and they start walking towards the steps of the pool side-by-side)

_Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute_

**Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through**

_I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?_

**They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down**

_I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_

**I want you on my team**

_So does everybody else._

**Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go**

_What kind of girl do you take me for? _(Brain and Rebecca stand on the top step of the pool where they started)  
_  
_**Promiscuous girl **  
**Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want**

_Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?_

**Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need**

_Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?_

**Don't be mad, don't get mean**

_Don't get mad, don't be mean  
_  
**Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
**  
_Don't get mad, don't be mean_

**Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on**

_I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on_

**Bring that on**

_You know what I mean_

**Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things**

_I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say_

**It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like**

_Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash_

**Promiscuous Girl **(Brain descends down on the steps and stops when the reaches on the bottom the the shallow end of the pool, while Rebecca descends down the steps until she reaches the bottom step)  
**Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want**

_Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait_

**Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need**

_Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more_

Rebecca and Brain both hear clapping coming from Brian's deck Rebecca turns around to see...

* * *

Thanks for reading!

SARAobsessed101

PS I left it at a semi-cliffhanger, so please review!

PS2 Again PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. You Are the Music In Me

Nick, Sara, Ryan, Tia, Jen, Chelsea, Anna, and Lauren.

"You have a great singing voice and your friends and family haven't seen you perform since high school. I had to," Brian said.

"Well I guess I better go change," Rebecca said gesturing to her bathing suit.

"It's okay honey. We came to hear you sing not see what you wear," Sara said.

"Ryan are you up for some singing?' Rebecca asked.

"Sure," Ryan said and she gave him a mic went over to to her IPOD set her IPOD and said to Brain "When we get on the diving board push play." Then she grabbed Ryan arm and pulled him off to the diving board.

_Rebecca _and **Brain** sang (**_both)_**:

(Slow)

_Na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, yeah  
You are the music in me_

_You know the words "once upon a time"  
Makes you listen.  
There's a reason._  
_**Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
**_  
_A single voice_ **(single voice)  
**_Above the noise_  
_And like a common thread_

When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or happy ever after

**Mmm, you're pullin' me**

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong_

**Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us**

**_Yeah it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me_**

(Fast)

_5...6...7...8...Na na na na  
na na na na  
Na Na Na You are the music, yeah..  
a Na na na na  
na na na na  
Na Na Na You are the music, yeah..  
are the music, yeah.._

You know the words "once upon a time"  
Makes you listen, there´s a reason  
and when you dream there´s a chance you'll find  
a little laughter or happy ever after

**_You´re the harmony  
the melody  
is echoing inside my head_**

_single voice_

(A different voice, but Ryan's mouth is still moving)  
Above the noise

_like a common thread  
oh sing it to me  
_  
when I heard my favorite song(Rebecca turns around to see Brian singing)  
I know we belong  
'cuz you are the music in me

_It's living in all of us  
It's here because  
you are  
the music in me_

_na na na na  
na na na na_

_Na Na Na  
You are the music in  
na na na na  
na na na na  
Na Na Na  
You are the music in  
are the music in_

_harmony to the melody  
echoing inside  
my head_

when I hear my favourite song  
I know we belong  
'cuz you are the music in me

_it's living in all of us  
it's here because you are the music in  
ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME  
YEAH YEAH YEAH  
you are the music in  
na na na na  
na na na na  
NA NA NA  
You  
are the music in  
meeeeeeee yeah! yeah!yeah!_

**Oh yeah!**

Clapping sounded from the crowd.

* * *

Sorry,

I haven't updated in a while,

but here it is!

I'm thinking of doing a song fic based on Carrie Underwood's song Just A Dream for both Miami and Vegas!

I'll probally post it today or Thursday!

Thanks for reading and the reviews,

SARAobsessed101


	15. Never Again

When the song comes into the story I suggest you go you Youtube and hear the song with the lyrics.

Thanks,

SARAobsessed101

* * *

Rebecca walked over to Brian and whispered in his ear and said "I'm going to get my guitar for the next song."

"Okay when you come out I'll have them start the drums," Brian replied.

"Thanks," Rebecca said and she was off to get her guitar.

She walked up the steps to the sliding glass door and behind the glass she saw her Aunt Calleigh, Uncle Eric, Uncle Ryan, Uncle Horatio, and Aunt Alexx (Uncle Horatio was holding her guitar). She opened the door and her Aunt Calleigh asked "How've you been?"

"Good," Rebecca responded as Uncle Horatio handed her her guitar and said "When your boyfriend called and said you sing and he invited us to this private concert."

"I haven't seen you since you were eight. Look how pretty you are," Uncle Eric said.

Aunt Alexx was the first to notice her bruises and she said "What happened to you baby?"

"The next song will kinda explain it," Rebecca said as she turned around and gave Brian a head nod to start the drums.

_Rebecca _(and **Brain** (_**both**)) _started to play the guitar and sing:

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
I must have done  
something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
I'm just a woman  
Never Again_

**I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Never Again**

_**Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
**I'm _**(She's)_ just a woman  
Never Again_**

_I told the nurse, I slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at me, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
Never Again_

_**Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
**I'm _**(She's)_ just a woman  
Never Again_**

**Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure**

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
I grab the gun, I've had enough  
Tonight I'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger just as fast as she can  
Never Again_

_**Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
**I'm _**(She's)_ just a woman  
Never Again_**

"Thank you," Rebecca said into the mic and Rebecca and Brian walked to Rebecca's Aunts and Uncles to meet them for the first time.

Uncle Eric and Uncle looked like they wanted to kill Brian, Rebecca noticed his and said "No, no, no, obviously my parents didn't tell you the full story. I was kidnapped by an ex-boyfriend and he abused me when I tried to escape."

* * *

Please review,

SARAobsessed101


End file.
